The present invention relates generally to the field of hunting aids and specifically to application of animal scent to a hunting area.
It is common for hunters to use deer musk, bear musk, or other scents as an attractant for animals being hunted. The scents attract the animals to an area where a hunter waits. Hunters purchase these scents in bottles, and then apply the scent to a location where they are planning to hunt. The biggest problem with this method of scent application is that a hunter leaves human scent at the same location. Since animals are repelled by human scent, this type of application lessen the effectiveness of the attractant scent.
The attractant scents are very strong, and objectionable to human smell. Currently, the most common method of application for these scents is by physically going to the location to be hunted and applying the scent manually to rocks, trees, or shrubs in the hunting area. Alternatively, the scents may be dispersed from spray bottles. In those methods of scent application, the hunter is subjected to the objectionable smell of the attractant scents, in addition to contaminating the hunting area with human scent.
The present invention overcomes these problems by placing the scent product into a pellet of a size that may be fired from a gun. Guns and pellets appropriate for this use already exist. The guns are carbon dioxide gas operated guns normally used for shooting paint or dye pellets to mark a distant spot or for tactical games, where the paint or dye pellets are used to mark people competing in the game.
This method of delivering the attractant scent to the hunting area eliminates the human scent contamination of the area and also eliminates the objectionable element of the attractant scent smell to humans.